


Just Friends

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Clumsy Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nervousness, Only One Bed, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Castiel stays at the Winchesters for a sleepover...Castiel 19Dean 18





	Just Friends

Dean didn't know who had started it, not really... Had it been him? Had it been Castiel? Did it even matter? It had happened and things would never be the same...

...

It had been the hottest day of the year and they had decided to cool off by having a water fight in the front garden. The grass was brittle under their bare feet as they chased each other around with icy buckets of water and threw water balloons. It was a little childish, silly perhaps but Sam had started it by throwing a bucket of cold water over Dean and Castiel. Which of course meant that they had joined in, declaring war on the younger Winchester. The water 'fight' was actually quite refreshing... 

They had battled right up to Sam's bedtime. He had grumbled of course, why couldn't Dean let him stay up as their parents wouldn't be home until gone midnight anyway but Dean had won promising Sam ten bucks if he went quietly.

Castiel and Dean had gone to Dean’s room, stripping out of their wet clothes and drying off on two white fluffy towels. They both stretched out on Dean's bed in only their boxers,  playing video games. 

After Dean had been playing for a while, he noticed that Castiel had been very quiet for some time, he turned around to find that his friend had fallen asleep. Dean smiled and paused the game to stare at his friend, shaking his head. He'd always thought Cas was attractive and here he was in Dean's bed, in his underwear, it was ' _Cas'_  though... His best friend. He didn't really know what to do about this attraction, saying anything could spoil their friendship. 

Shaking the thought from his mind he lay down, his back to Castiel's front and pulled the sheets over them both, falling asleep as the warmth from the comforter washed over him. 

...

Sometime later, he doesn't know exactly how long, Dean wakes. His eyebrows pinch together in a confused daze at the weighty feeling of something on his chest. Tilting his head and opening his eyes slightly, he realizes he and Castiel must have moved closer together in their sleep... 

Where there had been a respectable distance between them before, now there was none. Castiel's arm was hanging over Dean's chest and he could feel his warm steady breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. An involuntary shudder snaked it's way down his spine, his every sense was suddenly on high alert and he realized with a jolt that he could feel the hard cock of his best friend pressing against his ass.

Dean's mouth goes dry and he licks his lips worriedly. Was Castiel awake? Was he aware of how close they were... Of where they were 'touching'? What should he do? Panic tore through as he contemplated his options quickly... Wake Castiel? Just move? Press back into that inviting warmth? Do nothing? What would Cas do? Would he be freaked out by this? 

Dean's heart was hammering in his chest, he could hear the pounding of it as though it was a drum beat. He risked tilting his head slightly more, he could see Castiel's face, his eyes were closed, he was still asleep then Dean summarized. They had just moved closer together in their sleep. There was nothing more to it than... 

But then that thought was cut off, as Castiel groaned against the back of Dean's neck. Dean froze, feeling his skin prickle under the warm breath that ghosts over him. With wide eyes, he listens... He could feel his own cock twitching and swelling with interest at the noise his friend had made. The noise didn't come again, so Dean lay there, thinking. Imaging.

His dick grew harder at the intense images his brain provided and he could still feel Castiel's sizeable erection against his cheeks. He swallowed as he slowly moved one of his hands down under the blanket toward his crotch. It was strange... Half of him was praying that Castiel didn't wake up as his hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. The other half of him though... was giddy at the thought that Castiel may catch him. He would be forced to react then and Dean would know one way or another if they could ever be more than friends. 

His hand reached his now aching cock and wrapped around it tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he began to slowly stroke himself. His top teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he bit down. He kept a slow steady rhythm for a few minutes, feeling his entire body warm-up with desire and need.

With his eyes shut and his mind still providing images of Castiel laid out naked before him. He stroked his cock, the images of his friend naked flowed into ‘mini mind movies’ of Castiel touching him. Losing track of reality a little he groans low in his throat and pushes his ass back and flinches as it brushes against Castiel’s hard dick. 

His eyes flew open as he was brought crashing back to the present. He thought he heard a small sigh from his friend but he couldn't be sure, what he was sure of, however, was that Castiel's hand had tightened on his stomach. Gripping him tighter and holding him close. Dean could feel his dick move against his ass as Cas shifted slightly... _In his sleep?_  

***

Castiel was tired. He had realized just how tired until he had fallen asleep. He dreamt of the water fight with Dean and his brother. He dreamt of how see-through his friend's white shirt had gone when Castiel's water balloon had struck him in the chest... He dreamed about those toned muscles on Dean’s arms and chest. He dreamt of him and Dean being alone in Dean's room, stripping down to their underwear together, of touching Dean with shaking fingers, of touching him all over, kissing his plump lips... 

Castiel blinked awake as something heavy and warm shifted against his front, nudging his... _Oh fuck... His raging boner. Crap._ He had an arm around Dean and his dick was poking his friend's ass... _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Fuck, how did this happen? His heart hammered against his chest as his panic rose. Keeping his eyes closed, he'd planned to pass it off as just usual sleep shifting... But then, the bed - wobbled slightly? What the fuck... No, it wasn't the bed... It was Dean. Dean was moving... Castiel's eyes flew open as he realized what was happening. Dean's quiet panting little breaths, his arm moving back and forth, gently, slowly... Holy shit. Dean was jacking off...

Maybe he was still dreaming? But no... this was too real. A little gasp from Dean had Castiel tighten his grip on him unwittingly. Fuck. 

Dean had frozen, Castiel had frozen... There was no denying it. They both knew they were both awake... _Fuck it_ Thought Castiel, there was no way he could pretend he didn't know what Dean was doing, no way he could act like he didn't know Dean's hand was still holding his cock. _I'm going for it..._ Thought Castiel. He pressed his forehead against the back of Dean's neck and rolled his hips up, just once. One firm, deliberate roll. His fingers caressing over Dean's skin. He'd either tell him to get off or... 

Dean groaned. 

Holy fuck, that was a beautiful sound. He knows he couldn't have made up that sound, not in his wildest dreams... He rolled his hips again, still stroking his fingers over Dean's chest. He felt Dean relax slightly, probably - hopefully - feeling the same bloom of relief that he was feeling, this was real, they both were awake, aware... willing.

Castiel felt Dean's arm move slowly again, _Christ - he's touching himself again - that is so fucking hot..._ Castiel shifted slightly, his cock moving right between the crack of Dean's ass, gliding back and forth. Dean pressed back against him. His arm coming up to push the cover off them. He pushed back again against Castiel drawing a groan from him. 

"Ugh, Cas..." Dean breathed out. 

"Dean..." Castiel returned, eyes rolling slightly at the feel of Dean's rump pressing against his dick. Castiel's eyes whipped open when Dean shifted, looking down he realized that Dean was pushing his boxers down, just below his ass, just below his cock. 

Dean's arm came up again to grab Castiel's hand. Castiel's heart was banging against his rib cage with nerves, excitement as Dean guided his hand into his own crotch, Castiel gripped Dean's cock. He heard the little gasp from his friend’s lips. He felt the heat, the thickness, length of his cock, his smoothed of the moisture at the tip as he stroked him. Dean began pushing his ass back against him again. It was un-fucking-real.

Every nerve in his body was on fire, electrified with tense excitement, close to fear but not quite. Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder, feeling bold. He knew Dean wanted his hand on his dick... But what was this exactly? Two friends helping each other out - but... 'No homo'? Or something more... _God, let it be something more._

But as his lips pressed into Dean's flesh kissing and nipping, his friend didn't pull away, he groaned again, he liked it... Castiel swirled his tongue over Dean's neck, nipping lightly as he rolled up to meet Dean's push down. 

They were both getting warm, slightly sweaty and desperate... Dean's hand reached back, finding Castiel's waist, he gripped on to him, his fingertips digging in and demanding more. Then they slide down, dipping beneath Castiel's underwear, pushing them down impatiently... 

 _He wants me to fuck him?_ Thought Castiel, feeling the panic rising up again... He had to stop, he had to know, he had to be sure... 

"Dean, are you sure?" Castiel whispered as he rested his forehead against Dean's back "Are you sure you want this..."

"I didn't know that I wanted this, I knew I thought you were attractive... And you're my best friend, on some level, I've always loved you. I just didn't realize it had changed until tonight... I hadn't thought about... well, this," Dean looked over his shoulder at his friend, meeting his eyes for the first time, "but I do know, right now... I don't want this to stop. I do want you, Cas."

"This?" Castiel rolled his hips up again to indicate what he meant. 

"Yeah Cas, if you want to. I want you to," said Dean rolling over slightly and capturing Castiel's lips suddenly. It caught Castiel by surprise, but he recovered quickly and moaned into Dean's mouth as their tongues slid against each other. When they broke apart, their eyes met again, one final check that this was going to happen - _Yes._

Castiel licked his lips and gave a little nod. Dean leaned away from him, pulling his drawer open and retrieving a condom as Castiel tugged his boxers down his legs. Dean opened the condom, threw the wrapper into the draw and handed Castiel the rubber. Castiel was trembling slightly as he rolled it down his shaft. He blew out a breath as Dean shuffled back toward him, pressing his back against Cas's chest.  _ Fuck his skin is hot.  _

Dean can feel it as Castiel's cock pokes against his ass, slippery from the lube on the condom, he was nervous, well - scared. He knew it was going to hurt at least a little, his first time, but he wanted it and he wanted it to be Castiel. He didn't want this to be a one-time thing either... If they got together which Dean hoped they did, he'd stock up on lube and condoms... 

"Ow, ow... Stop. Wait." Dean gritted out as Castiel poked at his hole with his cock. Cas stopped straight away at Dean's words, he waited. 

"I'm sorry... Are you..."

"I'm fine... Just go slow ok?" said Dean quietly. 

"Ok" Castiel whispered back to him, he concentrated on pushing into Dean slowly, he didn't want to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt Dean. He reached around him, his hand finding Dean's cock that had begun to go a little limp, he stroked it firmly, but slowly. Dean's dick began to fill again and Castiel kissed his shoulder, mouthing at him like an addict and Dean was his drug... 

"Yeah," encouraged Dean, "Slow, like that..." 

Castiel cautiously pressed himself inside of Dean, slow and easy. Taking time to pause at the slightest sound of discomfort from his friend. 

"Ok, Ok..." Dean grunted out as Castiel bottomed out, "I'm good, I'm good..." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah..." said Dean, "Feels weird, but not too painful" 

Castiel stroked Dean's cock, he wanted it to feel good. Not weird... He wanted Dean to enjoy it, so he stilled for a while, letting Dean's body adjust as he jerked his cock. Dean's breathing quickened and his body relaxed after a minute, so Castiel gave an experimental hip roll... 

"Holy fuck," groaned out Dean. 

"Good?" asked Castiel hopefully. 

"Uh-huh... Do it again!" 

Castiel smiled and rolled his hips again, allowing himself to enjoy it this time too, it felt fucking incredible, inside Dean, his tightness, his heat, snug and hot around his dick. He rolled again, steady slow thrusts. Enjoying Dean's little noises, joining him with his own before long. 

Before he allowed himself to get lost in it, Castiel breathed into Dean's neck whispering "Don't let me hurt you, tell me ok? If you need me to stop." 

Dean groaned, "Don't fucking stop." 

Castiel smiled and sped up slightly... "You feel amazing, Dean."

Dean took Castiel's hand from his cock and placed it on his hip, he took his own dick in his hand before whispering, "Cas... Harder... I'm close." 

"Uh fuck, Dean..." Castiel jutted up into him, it wasn't perfect, it was kind of clumsy and an awkward angle, but it was still him and Dean and would forever be his favorite memory... "Fuck, Dean. Are you going to come? Come for me?" 

"Yeah... fuck" Dean gritted his teeth moaning as Castiel pushed up into him again, hitting that spot inside of him that made him see fucking stars... "Ahhh. Shit!" Dean's whole body clenched. Clenched and gripped around Castiel as Dean came... 

Castiel saw him come into his hand, that, the noises Dean made and the extra tightness on his cock sent him hurtling to his own climax, filled the condom with his own sex, still inside of Dean, squeezing up into him as though he wanted to get as much of his cock in Dean's ass as humanly possible... 

"Fuck, Dean..." Pants Castiel, as he let his head drop against Dean's back... They stilled for a few moments, riding out the after shockwaves of their orgasms together.  

Dean turned his head slightly to grin at Cas, "That was fucking, Hot. As. Fuck." 

Castiel pulled out with a low groan and was pulling the spent condom from his cock when... they heard a car pull up outside the house Dean and Castiel both froze, as the headlights of the Impala lit up shadows around the room.

"Your parents," said Castiel sounding a little frantic. 

"Shit," said Dean scrambling to get up "Back in a sec..." Dean disappeared from his room and darted across the landing to the bathroom. He needed to wash his come soaked hands and cock. He hastily washed and wiped his dick with a wad of toilet paper, flushing it down the toilet. He opened the door and moved to cross the landing back to his room when... 

"Dean.”

Dean froze at the sharp tone of his father's voice and turned slowly on the landing to look down at his parents staring up at him, "Hi," he said weakly. 

Mary smiled at her son. John said, "Is Castiel still here?" 

Dean felt a blush creeping up his neck, thank god the landing light wasn't on, "Yeah... Mum said he could stay over" 

"He's going to be needing a ride home in the morning..." His father narrowed his eyes at him, before throwing something up through the air toward him. Dean caught it and looked down into his hands, frowning he looked back to his father.

"She's yours," said John smiling suddenly, "Don't mess her up" 

Dean looked back at the car keys in his hands to his parents smiling faces, "Wait, for real?" 

"We won," giggled Mary, clearly they'd had a few drinks at the casino. 

John shook his head at his tipsy wife, still smiling, "Buying your mother the convertible she's always wanted tomorrow. You get the Impala, take care of her. You hear me?" 

"Yes sir," said Dean, smiling dumbly "I will... Thanks"

"Night love." smiled Mary. 

"Night."  

Dean crossed the landing back into his room - _ Best fucking night ever.  _

"Are you alright?" whispered Castiel worriedly, "Are we... good?" 

"Sore," confessed Dean quietly as he closed the door behind him, but then he climbed into bed next to Castiel and lifted Castiel's arm up, tucking himself under it and against his  friend lover... "We're better than 'good' Cas..." He kissed the back of Castiel's hand and closed his eyes "I'm taking you for a drive tomorrow" 

Both he and Castiel fell asleep again within a few minutes, curled around each other. No longer... Just friends. 


End file.
